Definitely Smitten, Certainly In Love
by Hongki
Summary: Imaizumi piensa que Naruko es un idiota molesto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él también lo era... bueno, probablemente no molesto, pero sí un idiota. [Traducción autorizada]


Traducción autorizada del fanfic "_Definitely Smitten, Certainly In Love_" de **LadyMarshmallow** **(buscarle en AO3 y fanfiction)**

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente **nada** me pertenece. **TODOS los créditos** a su respectiva autora.

* * *

**- Día 1 -**

'_¡Ese idiota! ¡No me digan que se olvido de la reunión del club!_'

Estos eran los pensamientos actuales que recorrían la mente de Imaizumi mientras caminaba por el pasillo del edificio de la escuela. No, no debería de estar haciendo esto, para nada, él se había asegurado de recordarles a los otros chicos de primer año sobre la reunión del club, la muy importante reunión del club. Desgraciadamente, parece que uno de ellos –ese estúpido y molesto idiota− lo había olvidado por completo. Hubiera estado bien si era cualquier otra reunión, pero esta no es cualquier reunión. Iban a discutir los planes para el próximo torneo, ¡maldición!

"¡Voy a matarlo!" exclamo de repente el adolescente de cabello oscuro, llamando la atención de otros estudiantes que rápidamente se alejaron de él. Al darse cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta, Imaizumi se sonrojó, acelerando el paso mientras pensaba en maneras de matar a la fuente de todos sus problemas.

Finalmente llegando a su destino, el prodigio del ciclismo no perdió el tiempo mientras se deslizaba por la puerta abierta del salón, "Oi, Naruko−"

Pero se detuvo en seco al observar la vista. Allí, Naruko sentado encima de su escritorio, rodeado de algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Ahora, no hay nada fuera de lo normal en eso, aparte del hecho de que el pelirrojo de Osaka tenía la sonrisa más grande y brillante en sus labios. Eso sí que es perfectamente normal, Naruko siempre esta sonriendo después de todo… Pero sólo si no conoces bien al pelirrojo.

Pero Imaizumi sabe como Naruko es. Estaba familiarizado con todas las sonrisas de Naruko –la que el pelirrojo hace cuando esta exaltado o excitado, o la que Naruko hace cuando está manejando una bicicleta y corriendo como un cohete, o la sonrisa que hacia cuando corrían− Imaizumi las conocía todas. Pero no esta. La sonrisa que tenia Naruko en su rostro era totalmente diferente, era más… _Naruko, _pensó Imaizumi y de alguna manera eso lo molestaba hasta más no poder.

'_Nunca me sonríe así' _se encontró pensando Imaizumi.

Espera…

¿Qué?

¿De dónde acaba de venir ese pensamiento?

¿Por qué habría de importarle si Naruko no le sonreía _así_? Además, él no vino para ver la sonrisa de Naruko; él estaba allí para arrastrar al pelirrojo al salón del club.

Después de aspirar profundamente, "Oi Naruko, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? Tenemos una reunión del club hoy."

"¡¿Eso es hoy?!"

Sin molestarse por no recibir una respuesta, Imaizumi agarró la parte posterior del cuello del pelirrojo.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, eh bastardo?" gritó Naruko, luchando por liberarse. "¡Suéltame, _molestizumi_!"

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Naruko y la mirada estupefacta de los demás, Imaizumi arrastró −literalmente− al pelirrojo hacia el salón del club.

'_Molesto idiota escandaloso_'

* * *

**- Día 4 - **

Acababan de terminar otra práctica vigorosa, reunidos en el salón del club, descansando antes de regresar a casa, tomar una ducha y dormir.

Los de tercer año estaban hablando de otro menú de entrenamiento con los de segundo año, mientras que los de primer año –principalmente Sugimoto− se quejaban de cómo sus músculos estaban adoloridos y otras cosas. Una conversación que Imaizumi trato de ignorar, pero fracasó debido a cierto pelirrojo ruidoso, el hecho de que Naruko estaba sentado a su lado no ayudaba tampoco.

Tal cosa se prolongó hasta que Onoda de repente detuvo sus divagaciones sobre el nuevo episodio de Love Hime.

Y luego hubo un cálido peso sobre su hombro.

Parpadeando, Imaizumi movió sus ojos para mirar a su hombro, sólo para ser recibido por la vista de un Naruko durmiendo plácidamente, el pelirrojo usando su hombro como almohada. "Oi, ¡¿qué diablos?!"

"Ehh… ¿Se quedó dormido?" preguntó Sugimoto en un susurro, tratando de no despertar al pelirrojo.

"Eso parece," respondió Onoda en el mismo tono de voz, "Naruko-kun debe estar sintiéndose muy cansado hoy."

"Ugh, esta babeando." Se queja Imaizumi sin hacer el mínimo movimiento para despertar al pelirrojo. Quería empujar al pelirrojo, pero no podía… más bien, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo. No con Naruko durmiendo tan plácidamente, sin mencionar el hecho de que el pelirrojo luce muy lindo.

_¿Lindo?_

Las mejillas de Imaizumi súbitamente adquirieron un color rosa. ¿Desde cuándo Naruko es lindo?

Y ¿por qué estaba pensando eso? Realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Y por qué su corazón latía tan rápido otra vez? No estaba tan cansado ya, ¿verdad?

Muchos pensamientos corrían por su cabeza, pero todos ellos se vieron cortados cuando se dio cuenta del silencio en el cuarto del club. Mirando hacia arriba, vio como el club de ciclismo les miraba a los dos.

"¿Qué?"

"Es sorprendente que estés dejando a Naruko utilizar tu hombro como almohada." comentó Teshima.

"Es inusual." Secundó Aoyagi. "Desde que sabemos cómo eres, ya deberías haberlo empujado o al menos despertado."

"Q-Qué… No… Yo." Estaba luchando por formar una respuesta coherente, cuando escucho un par de clics y cuando giró su cabeza, Imaizumi vio a Makishima tomando fotografías.

De ellos dos.

_Él y Naruko._

"Ustedes dos se ven sorprendentemente adorables," dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa.

"Por favor, deja de tomar fotos." declaró Imaizumi, sonrojándose de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Makishima simplemente se amplio: "No."

* * *

**- Día 7 - **

Imaizumi llegó a casa con la sonrisa más tonta. No la había notado, realmente no. Pero su padre ciertamente lo hizo. Después de todo, ver a su hijo que usualmente esta serio sonriendo como un idiota es algo para celebrar o para preocuparse.

"Te ves muy feliz, ¿algo bueno pasó soy en la escuela?" el hombre mayor no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Hoy todo estuvo perfectamente normal," Imaizumi se encogió de hombros, "Nada inusual sucedió en la escuela."

"¿En serio?" el mayor rió entre dientes, "Es que en el momento que entraste a casa, tenias esta sonrisa realmente tonta, que era, por cierto totalmente inusual en ti, así que supuse que la persona que te gusta se te confesó o algo así… eso, o estas enamorado."

"La persona que me gusta… ¿eh?" Imaizumi negó. "No me gusta nadie."

'… _¡Me gusta correr contra molestizumi! ¡Es muy divertido!_'

Esperen…

La sonrisa del peli negro cayó.

¿Por qué esa conversación –que lamentablemente escuchó porque el idiota de Osaka no sabe la diferencia entre hablar y gritar− entre Onoda y Naruko de repente entro en su mente, y justo cuando la palabra "gustar" es mencionada también?

¿Eso quiere que…?

No, se interrumpió Imaizumi, diciéndole a su cerebro que ni siquiera fuese allí.

"Ahh, pero igual estoy convencido de que estas enamorado." bromeó su padre, acariciando el cabello de su hijo. "Yo solía sonreír así cada vez que veía a tu madre, ¿sabes?"

Imaizumi no pudo evitar enloquecer desde el momento en que su padre menciono algo acerca de él estando enamorado, imágenes vividas de Naruko sonriendo ampliamente asaltaron su mente, recordando que una simple declaración le había hecho sentirse mucho mejor y menos cansado.

Y− ¡ugh!

No no no no no no no no no.

Simplemente _no._

¡Es imposible! No hay manera de que le guste Naruko, ese molesto idiota, _¿verdad?_

* * *

**- Día 10 - **

Terminó de aceitar a su preciosa Scott, Imaizumi volteó para mirar por la ventana del salón del club antes de suspirar, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y los demás miembros del club se habían ido, dejándolo solo en la habitación. Engrasando su bicicleta ciertamente le tomó tiempo, no es que le importara, asegurándose de que su bici estuviese en óptimas condiciones siempre había sido una de sus principales prioridades. Pero aun así, él quería estar en la comodidad de su propia habitación, después de todo, la práctica de hoy había sido una vez más vigorosa y le gustaría descansar sus extremidades.

Estirándose, el adolescente de cabello negro estaba a punto de irse cuando un objeto rectangular situado inocentemente al lado de su mochila capturó su atención. Curioso, el prodigio del ciclismo recogió el objeto, dándose cuenta de que era un cuaderno.

"¿Acaso Onoda olvidó su cuaderno?" murmuró Imaizumi, moviendo la cabeza de lo olvidadizo que podía llegar a ser su amigo. "En serio…"

Hasta que vio lo que realmente estaba escrito en la portada.

_**MATEMÁTICAS I – Naruko Shoukichi **_

Y se quedó helado. Por supuesto, _por supuesto_, el cuaderno pertenece a Naruko, de todas las personas. ¿Por qué siquiera pensó que Onoda es dueño de un cuaderno de color rojo?

Sabiendo que probablemente era una muy mala idea seguir sosteniendo el cuaderno del pelirrojo, Imaizumi decidió colocarlo de nuevo donde estaba…

… Sólo para volverlo a recoger después de haberlo mirado por un rato.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo? Imaizumi Shunsuke coloca ese cuaderno donde estaba. ¡Ahora mismo!_" se reprendió a sí mismo, estando consciente de que no iba a volver a tocar el cuaderno de Naruko. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar a su creciente curiosidad. Era el tipo de curiosidad que crece aún más cuando se ignora hasta que es casi insoportable; el tipo de curiosidad que por fin le obligó a ceder después de negarse durante tanto tiempo.

Después de asegurarse de que nadie estuviese alrededor, el adolescente abrió lentamente el cuaderno, en realidad no esperaba mucho ya que era un cuaderno de matemáticas para empezar.

Pasando las páginas del cuaderno, Imaizumi frunció el ceño. Lo único que podía ver eran los números, gráficos y diversas formulas… no es como si esperaba ver otra cosa, por supuesto.

Hasta que se topo con algo fuera de lugar, algo que definitivamente no estaba relacionado con Matemática.

_**Imaizumi Shunsuke**_

Su nombre estaba ahí, escrito cuidadosamente en el centro de esa página.

¿Y esos garabatos son corazones alrededor de su nombre…?

¿Por qué su nombre estará en el cuaderno de Naruko, rodeado de corazones?

Era extraño, pensó. No es como si Naruko le gusta−

Oh…

_Ohhhhh…_

Imaizumi no era el tipo de persona que saltaba a conclusiones, pero podría ser que Naruko… él.

Y de alguna manera, ese pensamiento hizo a su corazón latir más rápido y sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas. Era muy extraño, pero lo hizo muy, muy feliz.

"¡Esperen!" una voz familiar de repente rompió el silencio agradable que se encontraba hasta que la figura de Naruko entró en la sala del club. "Olvide mi cuaderno así que−"

Dos pares de ojos parpadearon, cada uno enfocando al otro.

"¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS SOSTENIENDO ESO?!", gritó el pelirrojo.

"Esto… eh…" tartamudeó Imaizumi, sin saber qué hacer tras ser sorprendido con las manos en la masa. "… Mi nombre."

Los ojos de Naruko se ampliaron considerablemente, observándolo totalmente horrorizado quitándole su cuaderno al chico más alto, antes de salir corriendo del salón de club gritando, "¡Imaizumi idiota!"

"¡Oye, espera!" gritó Imaizumi, sin tener la menor idea de por qué estaba corriendo tras Naruko en primer lugar, todo lo que sabía es que algo le decía que debía perseguir al pelirrojo, así que lo hizo. "¡Naruko! Dije que esperes, maldita sea."

Usando sus largas extremidades como ventaja, el ciclista de cabello negro encontró con facilidad al idiota de Osaka, su mano inmediatamente agarró el brazo de Naruko, evitando que el chico más bajo se escapara.

Luego de unos segundos sin decir nada, sus pesadas respiraciones causadas por correr tan rápido era lo único que rompía el incomodo momento – las cosas de por sí eran ya incomodas.

Finalmente, Naruko habló, "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó en un tono de voz muy bajo que Imaizumi sintió la necesidad de forzar sus oídos sólo para ser capaz de escucharle.

"¿Por qué esta mi nombre escrito en tu cuaderno…?"

"¿Eres idiota?", soltó el pelirrojo, "¿No deberías de saberlo ya?"

"Te gusto." Ya no era una pregunta, pero de alguna manera, Imaizumi quería que Naruko lo dijera por sí mismo.

Otra ronda de silencio…

"¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?" preguntó Naruko, sus ojos rojos fijos en sus zapatos, su voz carecía de la intensidad habitual que poseía.

Imaizumi se detuvo en seco, dejando caer sus manos a su lado, parpadeando mientras miraba al idiota delante de él. '_Naruko…_' ¿Naruko había sido siempre tan pequeño? No podía dejar de preguntarse. Él sabía que el pelirrojo era más bajo que él, pero el sprinter se ve aún más pequeño ahora que le está mirando – ojos color carmesí no querían buscar los suyos, aferrando el pequeño cuaderno rojo con fuerza a su pecho.

En ese momento, Imaizumi sintió el deseo repentino de _proteger _a Naruko, no quería ver al pelirrojo así otra vez. Fue justo en ese momento que todo se aclaro para él, por fin se dio cuenta de lo que él _honestamente_ sentía por el pelirrojo. Algo que estaba allí todo el tiempo, pero que salió a flote ahora porque él también era un idiota. En ese momento, finalmente se encontró admitiendo lo único de lo que estaba huyendo todo este tiempo; esa cosa de la que se negaba a admitir y creer en el pasado.

Ya no.

Ya no planea seguir siendo un idiota.

Sus ojos brillan con determinación, Imaizumi repite, "Te gusto," y luego añade antes de que Naruko siquiera pudiese abrir la boca, "Me alegro."

"¡¿Qué?!" Naruko levanto la vista encontrando inmediatamente los ojos de Imaizumi.

"Te gusto. Me alegro."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que te alegras?" Preguntó Naruko, una vez más, ahora mirándolo totalmente confundido.

Imaizumi gruñó, "Estoy diciendo que me gustas, estúpido." Honestamente, ¿por qué termino enamorado de un idiota?

"¡No juegues conmigo!" exclamó el pelirrojo, señalándolo de manera acusadora al chico más alto, su cara más roja que su cabello.

"¡Idiota! ¿Te parece que estoy jugando contigo?"

"¿Cómo esperas que me crea eso? ¡Molestizumi!"

El prodigio del ciclismo se palmeo el rostro antes de respirar profundamente, sus manos buscando los hombros del pelirrojo, "Esta bien, tu lo pediste." Y entonces se inclinó, con la intención de besar al chico más bajo.

Sólo para ser detenido por Naruko, utilizando sus manos para alejar su cara.

"¡Oye, quita tus manos de mi cara!" protestó Imaizumi, sintiéndose molesto porque su plan había fracasado.

"¿Q-q-qué crees que estás haciendo?" tartamudeó Naruko, el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas se fue intensificando tanto que sus orejas estaban rojas también.

"Besándote," respondió Imaizumi sin rodeos, "Para demostrarte que lo digo en serio."

"¿ES QUE NO TIENES DELICADEZA?"

"¡CALLATE!" se sonrojó Imaizumi, "¡No hables de delicadeza cuando tú no tienes ninguna!"

Silencio incomodo…

… Hasta que Naruko se echó a reír, sacudiendo los hombros con alegría.

Era un sonido tan agradable que Imaizumi no podía evitar sonreír, sus ojos brillando con cariño y amor. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, el adolescente peli negro simplemente escuchó a Naruko, disfrutando del sonido de la voz del otro mientras pacientemente esperaba a que el pelirrojo se calmara.

"Imaizumi…" Naruko llamó en voz baja después de haberse calmado.

"¿Hmm?" El más alto de los dos tarareó, casi cayéndose cuando de repente Naruko tiró de él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Me gustas." Y sonrió.

'_Ahh, esta sonriendo._' Pensó Imaizumi, sintiéndose excepcionalmente feliz al ver una sonrisa totalmente diferente de Naruko, algo que sabía que estaba reservado exclusivamente para él.

Así que también sonrió, "También me gustas, Naruko." Y lo envolvió con sus brazos antes de plantar un suave beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Enamorarse de un idiota no es tan malo después de todo.

…

…

…

…

No muy lejos…

"¿Ehh?" comenzó Onoda, parpadeando mientras su rostro tomaba un pequeño rubor. "¿Imaizumi-kun y Naruko-kun…?"

"Eso es muy lindo," comentó Makishima, sacando su teléfono para tomar una foto de los dos estudiantes de primer año.

"Uh-huh" concordó Tadokoro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras asentía vigorosamente."Es lindo."

"Parece que he ganado." Dice Kinjou detrás de ellos, con su voz grave como siempre. "Páguenme."

"Maldición." Dijeron Makishima y Tadokoro, ambos soltando un quejido mientras entregaban una buena cantidad de dinero a su capitán.

Pobre Onoda sólo podía soltar sudor. "… Todo el mundo…"


End file.
